His light, Is my existence
by lauren9ashlee5
Summary: Isabella was a normal average teenage girl, on the outside. but inside, she contains a power. A power to which some people would die for. Edward is just a music loving normal teenager...but he has a power too. Not like Bella though. Is he her  anitdote?
1. Preview

**Authors note:**

This is my first story. umm, I'm open to any suggestions. Like I said I am COMPLETELY new to this so I need all of the help I can get :) Most likely going to be a drabble. So I will try my hardest to upload everyday..maybe twice depending on what happens in my day. :S

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sadly :(**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>February 11, 2012<p>

I'm sitting here, thinking again. Angela is sitting next to me on the couch, busy watching Teen mom 2. She stayed the night last night to have just a girls night and to help distract me. She's the only person that knows about everything that happened with…._him_.

It's bad that I can't even say or _think_ his name. Wow. I never EVER thought I would let a guy hurt me this much. And the worst thing is…he doesn't even realize it.

I miss him so much, I still love him. My heart skips every single time he's around. The 'bad' things practically run away when he's around. Fucking _hell! _He was my light, my rock, my...everything. I could never imagine living without him.

Why doesn't he realize that he's the ONLY one to make them go away? They hurt me, choke me, and verbally hurt me as the day goes on. I'm sick of it. I just want it to stop….I just honestly think that I can't keep living like this.

Angela's dad is here…I guess it's time for her to go. I really, REALLY don't want to be alone again.

Why doesn't he realize?

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's so short, I just wanted to be cautious on my first chapter! Plus this is like, a preview before we get into the actual story of what happened :P<p>

Review, review, review!

-Lurvs Lauren 3


	2. Prologue

Alright...So Just a 'wee' bit longer than last time. Just a little about Bella and Blah blah blah...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Ok back up. I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself first.<p>

My name is Isabella Swan. 'Bella' for short. I am 16 years old and a sophomore in High School. I live with my dad in Forks, Washington. One of the rainiest places in the U.S. The worst part is that I HATE the rain…and the cold.

My dad is chief of the police in Forks. He makes decent money, enough so I don't have to just shop at Wal-Mart all of the time.

Oh yeah, my mom. Well, my mom is a different story. She's always been what you would call….a free spirit. She never wanted to stay in one place for long. That was until she became a personal assistant to some major CEO in Santa Clara, California. The worst thing is…I haven't seen my mom since I was 6. Although I've talked to her on the phone, but sometimes she's still too busy to even do that. She makes life out in Cali sound so, _perfect._

''_Of course it'd be perfect, it's away from HIM''._

"_Oh stop it! You'd be even more broken if you never saw him again!''_

Yeah don't make fun, I talk to myself a lot.

I think the only thing keeping me sane here stuck in a po-dunk town is my music. I play the flute, piccolo, and the piano. I'm involved in Marching band and concert band so at least I'm playing music year around. Music is my _passion_. It's the only thing I'm good at really, other than acting. I'm also involved in Drama. My first play though wasn't until the fall play this past year. Someone had talked me into auditioning and Mr. Wilson gave me the 2nd biggest role. So basically, I'm involved in all of the "arts".

What really sucks though…Is that…(you need to start saying his name Bella. C'mon…you can do it) _Edward _is involved with all of the arts too. And then he sings on top of that. He makes me want to cry every time I hear him sing.

I wish I would try out for Show-choir and Chamber choir…but I don't like it when people judge me, especially on my singing. I guess you could say I am an 'alright' singer. I mean I'm not the best but I'm not completely tone deaf.

But anyway….now that you know A LOT more about me…we can get on with the story…

Oh yeah, I am what you could call...A High class Medium. But put into much simpler terms, I can talk, and interact with spirits, ghost, demons...etc.

* * *

><p>Review, review, review!<p>

~Lauren


End file.
